Nunca te dejaré
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Naruhina y NejitentenNaruto, Hinata, Neji y TenTen se van a una mision, pero que les esperara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**La misión**

La aldea de Konoha estaba tranquila, algunos ninjas en misiones y algunos entrenando, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

**Tsunade: **NARUTO!

Bueno, no tan tranquilo, Tsunade reñía a Naruto, estaba bastante enojada, parece que Naruto había fallado otra misión.

**Tsunade: **Te dije que protegieras la piedra! No que la perdieras!

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! No hace falta que me riñas!

**Tsunade: **Y hace falta que te riña! Siempre estás fallando misiones!

**Naruto: **Porque las misiones que me mandas no me sirve para entrenar! Vieja!

**Tsunade:** Que dijiste!

**Shizune: **Parad los dos --U ya no sois niños pequeños

**Naruto: **A mi no me lo digas! Diselo a ella! Que tiene 50 años y se comporta como una de 5!

PLAF!

**Naruto: **Ouch!

**Tsunade: **Esta vez te mandaré en una misión! Pero irás acompañado de Hinata, Neji y TenTen... Shizune llama a esos tres que acabo de decir

**Shizune:** Ok! _"los llamaste porque eran los únicos libres... verdad Tsunade? ¬¬U"_

Shizune fue a llamar a Hinata, Neji y TenTen, cuando los cuatro ya se juntaron, Tsunade les repartió a cada uno unos documento de la misión que tenían que hacer.

**Tsunade: **Bien! Vuestra misión consiste en proteger a dos princesas de una aldea que hicieron mucho por mi...

**Naruto: **Pero aquí dice que nos acompañarán dos ninjas de esa aldea... para que aceptaste está misión?

**Tsunade:** Ah... –suspiro- Shizune cuéntalo tu por favor...

**Shizune: **Bien! Esa aldea parece que hubo una guerra por intentar secuestrar a las dos princesas... las dos princesas y esos dos ninjas son los únicos supervivientes... pero hay unos ninjas delincuentes que quieren secuestrarlas... por eso necesitan a mas ninjas... por eso nos contrataron...

**Naruto: **Ah! Si es proteger a alguien importante entonces si acepto jejeje

**Tsunade:** Me lo imaginaba... el líder será Neji

**Neji:** No lo deseo... pero si así lo dices...

**Tsunade:** ¬¬X

**Naruto: **Bueno! Vieja! Nos vamos!

**Tsunade:** ¬¬X

Naruto se fue corriendo para preparar sus cosas, Neji hizo una reverencia y se fue tranquilamente, a Tsunade le comenzó a salir venas en su sien.

**Hinata:** E... esto gomen nashai...

**Tsunade:** Os podéis retirar...

**TenTen: **Hai! Vamonos Hinata

**Hinata: **Hai

Un rato mas tarde, los cuatro ya estaban dirigiéndose a buscar a las princesas, Naruto es el que estaba mas adelantado del grupo.

**Naruto: **Avanzad el paso! Sino me acabaré avanzando!

**Neji: **Hn.

**TenTen:** Cierra el pico! nosotros no somos tan energéticos como tu! Baka!

**Hinata: **Pero Naruto-kun tiene razón... sino avanzamos el paso... nunca encontraremos a las princesas...

**TenTen:** Vaya... como siempre apoyando a Naruto eh? Hinata ¬¬ se nota que te gusta jajaja

**Hinata:** Eh? TenTen-san! No... no es verdad... ¬/¬

**TenTen:** seguro? ¬¬

**Naruto: **Vosotras! De que estáis hablando? Hinata! No me estará criticando otra vez verdad?

**Hinata: **N... no...

**TenTen:** Naruto no te metas donde no te llaman! Estamos hablando entre mujeres! Así que vete con Neji!

**Naruto: **Parece que hoy estás bastante molesta eh?

**TenTen: **Será porque estoy contigo ¬¬

**Naruto: **Que!

**TenTen: **Lo que escuchaste! Baka!

**Neji: **Vosotros dos, parad de discutir

**TenTen:** Vale Neji!

**Naruto: **jajajaja sino te dice Neji que te calles no pararías de hablar eh? TenTen

**TenTen: **Cierra el pico!

**Naruto: **Por que? solo estoy insinuando de que te gusta Neji ¬¬

**TenTen: **Nani? ò/ó Naruto!

PLAF!

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de TenTen y Neji

**Neji: **Os dije que callarais ¬¬

**Naruto:** Ouch... como se nota que estáis en el mismo equipo ¬¬

**TenTen:** Quieres otro

**Naruto: **no gracias!

**Hinata: **Ch... Chicos... no son esas dos las princesas?

**Naruto:** mmm?

Los tres se pararon y vieron a un pequeño grupo, había dos chicas y dos chicos, estaban sentados en el suelo, parecía que estaban descansando.

**Naruto: **Yiahu! Por fin os encontramos!

**Ninja 1: **Quién eres!

**Naruto: **No os preocupéis! Somos los ninjas que contratasteis!

**Princesa 1: **Sois los ninjas de Konoha?

**Naruto: **Así es!

**Princesa 2: **Por fin legasteis! Se a hecho de noche y todo!

**Princesa 1: **Mayu! No seas egoísta!

**Mayu: **Y tu deja de ser tan amable Miho!

**Naruto:** E... etto... sois gemelas?

**Mayu: **Pues claro ninja idiota!

**Naruto:** A mi no me llames así!

**Neji: **Naruto, tranquilízate

**Naruto:** Como quieres que me tranquilice con una princesa malauva!

PLAF!

**Mayu: **A mi me hablas con respeto!

**Naruto: **Ouch...

**Ninja 2: **Por favor princesa Mayu... tranquilícese

**Mayu: **Tsk.

**Ninja 2: **Lo siento mucho... bueno, se nos olvidó presentarnos...

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! Es verdad! Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! La de los moños es TenTen malauva! Creo que se llevará muy bien con la princesa malauva!

PLAF!

Cachetada de parte de TenTen y Mayu

**Mayu y TenTen: **Baka

**Hinata: **Y... yo soy Hinata y el es mi... mi primo Neji...

**Miho: **Encantada! Yo me llamo Miho! Y la que está discutiendo con Naruto es Mayu, mi hermana

**Ninja 2: **Yo me llamo Sura y el que está intentando tranquilizar a Mayu es mi hermano mayor Ryo.

**Ryo: **Encantado

**Mayu: **Ya se está haciendo de noche, vayamos a dormir... estoy un poco cansada...

**Naruto:** ¬¬U

**Sura: **Hai! Nuestras tiendas de acampar son bastante grandes... así que habrá una de chicos y otra de chicas...

**Mayu: **Eso es obvio!

**Ryo: **Vayamos a dormir... Mayu parece que no está de humor _"nunca está de humor mas bien ¬¬U"_

**Mayu: **Ala! Buenas noches chicas!

**Chicas:** Bu... buenas noches OO

**Miho:** G... gomen nashai... últimamente no está de buen humor...

**TenTen: **No pasa nada! aunque creo que se parece un poco a Naruto ¬¬

**Hinata: **Un poco si --U

Las chicas se fueron a dormir, los chicos hicieron lo mismo, pero entre la oscuridad, había dos figuras vigilando el pequeño grupo de Naruto.

**Figura 1: **jajaja por fin encontremos a las princesitas

**Figura 2: **Claro hermano, si las secuestramos y la llevamos delante de nuestro jefe habremos cumplido la misión

**Figura 1: **Je, mejor, así nos pagará

**Figura 2: **Claro jajajaja

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**La parte de NaruHina se lo dedico a una amiga que es muy fan de esa pareja, y el NejiTen para Kaminari-dono (y las demás fans) **

**Capitulo 2**

Amores 

**Mayu: **Vayamos avanzando

**Ryo: **Hai!

**Naruto:** oye! Ryo-san! Siempre os está mandando?

**Ryo: **Te refieres a Mayu?

**Naruto:** Hai!

**Ryo: **Eh! Bueno, antes no era así... era parecida a su hermana Miho... pero después de la guerra se volvió distante y mandona...

**Naruto:** Amhs...

**TenTen: **Neji... está noche he notado como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando...

**Neji:** Tu también lo notaste?

**TenTen:** Hai, ahora tendremos que estar en guardia

**Neji: **Si, pero dudo mucho que vayan a atacarnos durante el día... lo mas seguro que lo harán por la noche...

**TenTen:** Que listos, aprovechando que estaremos cansados no?

**Neji: **Hai, pero parece que ahora no nos están siguiendo... TenTen, puedes poner trampas durante el camino?

**TenTen: **Hai!

**Neji: **Ves con cuidado...

**TenTen:** Así lo haré

TenTen se fue entre el bosque retrocediendo para poner las trampas, Hinata se acercó a Neji.

**Hinata: **Neji-oniisan... donde se fue TenTen?

**Neji: **A poner unas trampas

**Hinata:** Pero estará segura estando sola?

**Neji: **Tranquila, no le pasará nada, ella no es débil, no se deja ganar por cualquier cosa...

**Hinata:** O... Ok _"Neji-oniisan apoyando a alguien? Será que le debe gustar TenTen..."_

**Naruto: **Dattebayo! Neji! Donde se ha ido TenTen malauva?

**Neji: **Se ha ido a vigilar... y deja de llamarla así!

**Naruto: **Por que? es que te gusta ¬¬

**Neji: **No, solo lo digo porque es una de mi equipo, nada mas ¬¬

**Naruto: **Ya, seguro ¬¬

**Neji: **Si no te lo crees no es culpa mía

**Naruto:** ¬¬

**Sura:** jajaja por que no la esperamos? Le va a costar encontrarnos

**Mayu: **Lo mejor es avanzar, pero si así lo queréis

**Miho:** Mayu-neechan... no seas egoísta

**Mayu: **Egoísta? Yo? Debes tener fiebre

**Miho:** Pero Mayu-neechan U

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, menos Neji, que estaba de pie apoyado en un árbol mirando haber si volvía TenTen, Naruto se acercó a Hinata.

**Naruto: **Hinata, no crees que Neji está muy raro?

**Hinata: **Hai... después de que le vencieras ya no era tan frío... pero durante esta misión ha estado bastante atento con TenTen-san

**Naruto: **Vaaaya... ye Hinata, tengo una idea! Por que no les intentamos dejarles solos?

**Hinata: **Pe... pero estamos en una misión...

**Naruto: **No te preocupes! Nuestro deber es protegerlas! Mientras no nos ataquen no pasará nada, me ayudarás?

**Hinata: **H... Hai /

**Naruto: **Bien, tengo una idea!

**Hinata: **Cual es?

**Naruto: **Tu mira y ya verás jejeje Neji! No crees que TenTen tarda mucho!

**Neji: **Necesita su tiempo

**Naruto:** Pero y si le ha pasado algo? por que no vas a buscarla?

**Neji:** Naruto... que tienes entre manos ¬¬

**Naruto:** Ugh... _"me pillo!"_ yo? No llevo nada entre manos! Solo estoy preocupado nada mas jejeje

**Neji: **Hn. Iré a buscarla, pero solo para que me dejes de dar la lata

**Naruto:** Ok! Jejeje

Cuando Neji se fue del lugar, Naruto le levantó el dedo a Hinata como diciendo Victoria! , mientras, Neji iba avanzando en el bosque buscando preocupado a TenTen.

**Neji: **_"Kuso! Por que me preocupo tanto por ella! Además... cuando estoy con ella... me siento extraño... no puedo quitármela de la cabeza..."_

Neji estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero una voz le sacó de su mente.

**TenTen: **Neji... que haces aquí?

**Neji: **TenTen? Eh! Yo te estaba buscando porque me tenías preocupado

**TenTen:** perdón, pero es que me he liado con las trampas _"Neji preocupado por mi? KYA! Por fin se preocupa! Cuando luche contra Temari no estaba para nada preocupado... eso me puso muy triste T.T"_

**Neji: **Vamos, los demás tienen que estar preocupados

**TenTen: **Hai!

Neji y TenTen se fueron a donde estaba el grupo de Naruto y los demás.

**Mayu: **Por fin llegáis! Llegáis a tardar mas y nos hubiéramos ido!

**TenTen:** Gomen nashai Mayu-sama

**Neji: **Hn.

**Miho: **Bueno, sigamos con el camino no?

**Mayu: **Es verdad! Vuestra otra misión aparte de protegernos es llevarnos a la aldea que ponía en vuestros documentos!

**Sura: **Mayu-sama! Déjeles por favor, están haciendo todo lo que pueden...

**Ryo: **Sura déjala... lo suyo es quejarse ¬¬

**Mayu:** Dijiste algo Ryo!

**Ryo:** Yo? No dije nada ¬¬

**Sura: **Parad de discutir por favor, parecéis un matrimonio

**Ryo y Mayu: **QUE! CON ESTE/A! VENGA YA!

**TenTen:** jajaja los dos a la vez jajaja

**Mayu: **Tu calla niña de los moños!

**TenTen:** Calla niña engreída!

**Neji: **TenTen será mejor que no la respondas... vas a tener problemas

**TenTen:** Vale...

**Miho: **Se está haciendo oscuro, no será mejor acampar e ir a buscar algo de leña para encender el fuego?

**Naruto:** Yo voto por Miho! Venga Neji y TenTen a por el agua! Hinata y yo a por leña!

**Neji: **Naruto... tu no eres quien decide ¬¬ pero igualmente me parece bien, vamos TenTen

**TenTen:** Hai!

**Naruto:** Vamos Hinata?

**Hinata: **H... Hai! _"estaré a solas con Naruto-kun"_

**Miho:** Nosotros os esperaremos aquí mientras hacemos las tiendas vale?

**Hinata:** Hai!

**Mayu: **No tardéis!

**Naruto:** Que si pesada!

Neji-TenTen 

**TenTen: **Que difícil es encontrar agua por estos sitios!

**Neji:** Byakugan!

**TenTen: **Has encontrado alguna Neji?

**Neji: **Si, ven

**TenTen:** Hai!

TenTen seguía a Neji, al llegar, se veía un gran precioso lago, eso hizo que los ojos de TenTen brillaran.

**TenTen: **Que bonito!

**Neji: **TenTen, pásame la garrafa

**TenTen: **Eh? A sí, toma

TenTen se acercó a Neji para darle la garrafa, cuando se la fue a dar, sus manos rozaron, TenTen se puso las manos a la cara y girándose dando la espalda a Neji, estaba completamente roja, parecía que Neji no había notado el contacto de la mano de TenTen.

**TenTen: **_"Kuso! Parece que no notó el contacto... aaah... nunca va a sentir lo mismo por mi..."_

**Neji: **_"Tsk. Ya vuelvo a sentir lo mismo! Solo he rozado la mano de TenTen! No será que... NO!" _vamonos TenTen

**TenTen: **Eh? H... Hai!

Naruto-Hinata 

**Naruto: **Hinata! Por aquí hay mucha leña!

**Hinata: **Ok _"Naruto como siempre pensando demasiado en la misión U"_

Hinata iba a coger una leña que había por allí, pero Naruto también iba a coger la misma, así que sus manos rozaron, Hinata se sonrojó completamente y apartó la mano cogiendo otra leña, para evitar que la viera que estaba sonrojada, pero Naruto también estaba completamente rojo.

**Naruto: **_"Se me olvidó lo que sentía por Hinata... tengo que ir con mas en cuidado..."_

**Hinata:**_ "mi mano... y la suya... tranquila Hinata! Solo habéis rozado las manos, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa..."_

**Naruto: **E... Etto... Hinata, ya tenemos la leña, vayamos hiendo///

**Hinata: **H... Hai /

Los cuatro llegaron con la leña y el agua, cenaron y se quedaron un rato hablando.

**Mayu: **Aaah! Que sueño tengo! Me voy a dormir!

**Ryo: **Ok, chicos iros a dormir, ya me quedo yo a hacer guardia

**Neji: **No hace falta, nos quedaremos uno de nosotros

**Sura: **Estás seguro Neji-kun

**Naruto:** Claro que si! Para eso nos contratasteis

**Sura: **Bueno...

**Miho:** Entonces, sino es molestia yo me voy ya a dormir...

**Sura:** Ok, ves tranquila

**Miho:** Arigatou

**Sura: **

**Naruto: **Bueno, en todo caso se quedan a hacer guardia Neji y TenTen! Buenas noches!

**Neji: **Espera! Naruto!

Demasiado tarde, todos se fueron a dormir.

**Neji: **Como siempre acoplando el trabajo a los demás ¬¬U

**TenTen:** Bueno, parece que nos tocó a nosotros --U _"Naruto! Te mataré por haberme dejado a solas con Neji! Me voy a morir de vergüenza! !"_

**Neji: **Te puedes ir a dormir si quieres, ya me quedaré yo

**TenTen: **Y una mierda! Yo me quedo aquí contigo! No te pienso dejar solo! ò ó

**Neji: **Vale, será mejor no discutir contigo ¬¬U

**TenTen:** Así me gusta:D

Los dos estuvieron por un rato en silencio, hasta que Neji se dio cuenta de que TenTen tembló, así que sacó una manta que tenía y se lo puso alrededor de TenTen, haciendo que está sonrojara.

**TenTen:** A... Arigatou gozaimasu tu no te tapas?

**Neji: **No

**TenTen:** Pues te tapas conmigo!

**Neji: **No

**TenTen:** Neji ¬¬

TenTen le echo una mirada asesina. (como Sakura a los falsos Lee y Gai-sensei)

**Neji: **err. creo que hace un poco de fresca, será mejor que me tape U

**TenTen: **jejeje me salí con la mía jejeje

**Neji: **No si ya lo veo ¬¬

TenTen le pego un coscorrón y después le tapo con la misma manta, TenTen apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Neji evitando que viera su sonrojo en sus mejillas, Neji solo pudo desviar la mirada a otro lado bastante sonrojado mientras que sus brazos rodeaban a TenTen, esta se quedó con los ojos como platos, pero sonrió y abrazo a Neji.

**TenTen:** _"Que bien! Neji me está abrazando! Cuando quiere es muy tierno"_

**Neji:** _"Tsk. __Ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de TenTen..."_

Continuara...

**Luna Zaoldyeck: **Es un NejiTen, NaruTen nooo es horrorosa, yo fan de NejiTenTen la dejare como tiene que estar, jajajaa pero puse que TenTen discutiera mucho con Naruto porque me hizo gracia jajaja, espero que sigas leyendo este fic ;)

**Karolhatake: **que bueno que te guste el NejiTen! Tranquila que habrá mucho NejiTen y NaruHina también claro xD espero que sigas leyendo este fic ;)


	3. Chapter 3

La parte de NaruHina se lo dedico a una amiga que es muy fan de esa pareja, y el NejiTen para Kaminari-dono (y las demás fans)

**Capitulo 3**

**Amistad celosa**

**Mayu: **Aaaa... que bien he dormido!

**Miho: **Estuvisteis bien ayer Neji y TenTen?

**TenTen:** Hai, tranquila estamos acostumbrados a estar despiertos verdad Neji?

**Neji: **Si

**Naruto: **Bien! Vayamos avanzando!

**TenTen: **A veces pienso que no pareces el líder Neji, mas bien los es Naruto porque es quien decide las cosas --U

**Neji: **Bueno, hace el trabajo por mi --U

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun... crees que nos está saliendo bien eso de juntar a Neji y TenTen?

**Naruto:** Claro! Ayer dije que se quedaran ellos dos para que estuvieran a solas

**Hinata: **Va... vale... será mejor que hoy no se queden de guardia... podrían sospechar... y como se enteren Neji-oniisan te matará

**Naruto:** Glup! Se me olvidó que Neji me descuartizaría sin dudarlo

**Hinata: **pero que podremos hacer hoy? A mi no se me ocurre nada

**Naruto: **Pues a mi tampoco... ya pensaré algo! jejeje

**Hinata: **Yo... yo intentaré darte ideas Naruto-kun

**Naruto: **jejeje arigatou Hinata _"Pero que mona cuando se pone seria! Jejeje"_

**Miho: **Mayuu! Dónde te metiste?

**TenTen:** Que ha pasado Miho-sama?

**Ryo: **Parece que Mayu a desaparecido...

**Neji: **iré a buscarla... quedaos todos aquí

**Todos: **Hai!

**TenTen:** Neji... ves con cuidado... pueden aparecer esos hombres que sentiste...

**Neji: **Tranquila... tendré cuidado...

**TenTen:** óò

Neji se había ido del grupo en busca de Mayu, Naruto miraba muy pensativo a TenTen, que estaba sentada en una roca mirando preocupada el suelo, Naruto rió, y se acercó a Hinata, que estaba sola sentada en los pies de un árbol.

**Naruto: **Hey, Hinata, se me ocurrió una cosa

**Hinata: **Que cosa?

**Naruto: **Tu ven y ya verás

**Hinata: **mmm? Va... vale

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a TenTen, esta se quedo mirándoles intrigada, Naruto la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

**Naruto: **Oye TenTen, no crees que Neji le puede gustar Mayu?

**TenTen: **Que! digo... como? Y tu que sabes

**Naruto: **Se le nota... siempre la está observando, y encima se ha ofrecido a buscarla

**TenTen: **Dudo mucho que le guste, no hace ni dos días que la conoce!

**Naruto: **Pero aunque no lo parezca los hombres somos muy sensibles y caemos fácilmente a los pies de cualquier chica

**TenTen: **Pero conozco bien a Neji... se que no se enamoraría de una chica como Mayu!

**Naruto: **De verdad? ¬¬ que estás celosa?

**TenTen: **Que! yo! De ese Baka! Venga ya! Me voy a dar un paseo!

**Naruto: **Vale chica celosa ¬¬

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun... crees que hicimos bien? Podríamos hacer que se peleen por nuestra culpa

**Naruto:** Lo dudo mucho... estos dos cuando se lean al día siguiente ya vuelven a hablar... cuando vuelva Neji, intentaremos que TenTen este con Ryo haber si le da un ataque de celos

**Hinata: **Bu... bueno

TenTen estaba buscando a Neji y a Mayu, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Naruto, no se podía creer que Neji estuviera enamorado de una chica que ni siquiera la conocía.

Mientras, Neji ya había encontrado a Mayu, estaba echada en medio de un jardín de flores, se acercó a ella y la despertó.

**Neji: **Mayu-sama, despierta, todos están preocupados

**Mayu:** mmmm? Que hago aquí? Pero si estaba con ustedes!

**Neji: **Eh? Pero si desapareciste de repente

**Mayu:** No lo sé... pero sentí como un aire que me hacía que durmiera, y ahora... de repente me despierto aquí...

**Neji: **Hn. _"lo mas seguro habrán sido los ninjas que quieren secuestrarlas... pero... por qué la han dejado aquí?"_

**Mayu: **Bueno... vamos hiendo?

**Neji: **Hai

Mayu se iba levantando con algo de dificultad, pero perdió el equilibrio y fue sujetada por Neji, por el impulso, quedaron abrazados, TenTen se había parado en una rama para descansar, pero vio una escena que no le agrado para nada la escena que estaba viendo, vio a Neji y a Mayu abrazados, eso hizo que sintiera que sus fuerzas le fallaban y se apoyaba en el árbol, dos solitarias lágrimas pasaron por la mejilla de TenTen.

**TenTen: **_"Esto no puede ser... esto debe ser alguna técnica ilusionaría!"_

Después de ver esa escena se secó las lágrimas y se fue corriendo al lugar donde estaban los demás, pero mientras, Mayu se fue separando de Neji.

**Mayu: **Lo siento... perdí el equilibrio

**Neji: **Aún tendrás el efecto del aire ese...

**Mayu:** Hai... oye... a ti te gusta esa chica de los moños?

**Neji: **Te refieres a TenTen?

**Mayu:** Si

**Neji: **...

Neji no contesto, solo giro la cabeza mirando a otro lado con la cara sonrojada, Mayu ya comprendió su 'respuesta' un si, pero decidieron ir con los demás, aunque lento porqué Mayu se estaba recuperando del sobníforo que le habían echo oler con el aire.

Mas tarde, TenTen llegó a donde estaba el grupo muy enojada, Naruto y Hinata se le acercaron,

**Naruto: **los encontraste?

**TenTen: **Si, parecen estar bastante ocupados!

**Hinata: **Que paso TenTen? Por qué estás tan enfadada?

**TenTen:** por nada...

**Hinata:** TenTen-san... ó ò

TenTen se fue a sentar bastante enfadada, al rato después, Neji y Mayu llegaron, Ryo se acercó corriendo a Mayu y la sujetó por los hombros con cara preocupada.

**Ryo: **Donde te metiste!

**Mayu:** Y a ti que te importa! Solo fui a dar un paseo!

**Ryo: **Pues la próxima vez nos lo dices!

**Mayu:** no eres mi madre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

**Miho: **Parad de discutir por favor... parecéis un matrimonio

**Ryo y Mayu:** ¬/¬

TenTen: Mas bien con Ryo no, sino con otra persona ¬¬

Sura: Eh? A que te refieres?

TenTen: A nada

TenTen miraba muy enfadada a Mayu y a Neji, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se miraban interrogativos y preocupados.

**Miho: **Bueno, entre buscar a Mayu y todo los líos ya se a echo oscuro, no será mejor comer y dormir?

**Sura:** Será mejor

**Neji: **Hn. Naruto, ves a por agua yo iré a por la leña

**Naruto:** Vale

**Hinata: **Ne... Neji-oniisan... puedo acompañar a Naruto?

**Neji: **Si

**Naruto:** Bien! Digo... vale, TenTen por qué no acompañas a Neji?

**TenTen:** Y por qué no lo hace Mayu?

**Neji: **TenTen, vamos

**TenTen:** --

Mientras, Naruto y Hinata estaban recogiendo agua en una garrafa.

**Hinata: **No... no crees que hemos hecho mal?

**Naruto: **Nande? Por qué?

**Hinata: **Porqué decirle a TenTen que a Neji le puede gustar a Mayu... puede no volver a hablar a Neji-oniisan...

**Naruto: **Ugh... no había pensado eso antes... pero... por lo menos ahora estarán a solas

**Hinata: **H... Hai _"y yo contigo Naruto-kun... pero no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti"_

Mientras, Neji y TenTen estaban recogiendo leña, los dos estaban bastante callados, Neji le extraño mucho que TenTen no le dirigiera la palabra, así que se acercó a ella.

**Neji: **Se puede saber que te pasa

**TenTen:** A mi no me pasa nada! Y a ti? Que pasa que hoy tienes ganas de hablar! Pues hoy soy yo la que no tiene ganas de hablar!

**Neji: **Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña ¬¬U

**TenTen:** No me importa!

**Neji:** TenTen se puede saber que te ocurre! Estás extraña...

**TenTen: **Eso a ti no te importa!

Neji notó que TenTen estaba llorando, ya que su voz temblaba igual que su cuerpo, TenTen había recordado de lo que había visto hace horas.

**Neji:** TenTen... por qué estás llorando?

**TenTen:** No estoy llorando! Déjame!

**Neji: **Dime que te pasa! Si te hice algo lo siento... pero si alguien te a echo algo lo mataré no lo dudes! Pero dime que te pasa por favor...

TenTen no dijo nada, solo se giró para que Neji viera que estaba llorando, al rato, TenTen se lanza a abrazar a Neji, haciendo que este cayera y se quedara sentado en el suelo con TenTen llorando, este solo acarició la cabeza de TenTen mientras que la abrazaba.

**Neji: **TenTen...

**TenTen:** Por qué?

**Neji: **Eh?

**TenTen:** Cuando te fuiste a buscar a Mayu... después de un rato... fui a buscaros... y cuando os encontré... estabais abrazados... por qué la abrazaste? Te gusta? Ella no a echo ni la mitad de lo que he hecho yo por ti!

**Neji: **TenT...

Neji no habló mas, ya que TenTen no le dejo, había juntado sus labios con los de el, Neji no entendía nada, cuando TenTen separó sus labios de los de el, se quedó mirándole aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

**TenTen:** Neji yo te amo... y comprendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi... ella es mas guapa que yo... es la chica perfecta para ti... es la chica que haría que cualquier hombre estuviera detrás de ella... por eso...

**Neji: **TenTen... ella no te supera en belleza, ni es mi chica perfecta... la chica de mis sueños has sido tu desde siempre TenTen, yo siempre te ame... aunque no quisiera admitirlo desde el principio...

**TenTen: **Neji...

Neji rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la Kunoichi, TenTen rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Neji haciendo que ambos acercaran sus rostros y comenzaran a juntar sus labios.

Al rato mas tarde, los cuatro ya llegaron con la leña y el agua, mas tarde, decidieron que Naruto y Hinata hicieran guardia, los dos estaban bastante nerviosos, Naruto intentando romper el hielo que había entre ambos dos comenzó a hablar.

**Naruto: **Parece que cumplimos con juntar a Neji y TenTen

**Hinata:** Eh? Ah! Si, TenTen ya no estaba enfadada y ya volvían a hablar entre ellos dos...

**Naruto: **jejeje si

Esa noche de guardia no hablaron mucho, ya que estaban nerviosos por estar juntos.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Dónde están las princesas? **

Al día siguiente, todos seguían caminando, aunque un poco alejados de Neji y TenTen, estaban muy 'extraños', TenTen ya no estaba enfadada con Neji, los dos estaban conversando animadamente, raro en ellos dos, Hinata se acercó a Naruto.

**Hinata: **Creo que ya no hace falta intentar juntarles... creo que ya están saliendo juntos...

**Naruto: **Ya... se les nota bastante ¬¬U VOSOTROS DOS! OS FALTA EL BABERO! QUE CADA VEZ QUE OS MIRÁIS SE OS CAE LA BABA! ò ó

PLAF!

Neji le había pegado un puñetazo en la cabeza y TenTen le había pegado una bofetada.

**Neji: **Baka

**Naruto: **Ouch!

**TenTen: **Te tienes que mirar al espejo cada vez que miras a Hinata! Tu también necesitas un babero!

**Naruto: **Nani?! O.o

**Hinata: **Chicos... no discutáis por favor...

**Naruto:** Vale... dejemos solos a estos dos tortolitos ¬¬ _"parece que no escucho a TenTen, menos mal"_

**TenTen:** Quieres otro! ¬¬

**Naruto:** Aiii!! No gracias! Vamonos Hinata!

Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata y se fue casi corriendo donde estaban las princesas y los dos hermanos, Hinata al sentir la mano de Naruto junto con la suya, hizo que un fuerte rubor subiera en sus mejillas.

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun...

**Naruto:** Eh? UAAAH!! Gomen nashai!

**Hinata:** No... no pasa nada ///

**Naruto: **jejeje ///

Naruto se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza con la cara ruborizada, Hinata solo se sujetaba las manos sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios, Neji y TenTen solo se miraron con cara de 'que hacen estos?'

**TenTen: **No crees que a final van a acabar juntos esos dos? ¬¬U

**Neji: **Hn.

**TenTen:** Ya, eres el típico primo celoso?

**Neji: **No, yo no soy el que tiene que elegir la pareja de Hinata-sama... pero el problema será Hiashi-sama... dudo mucho que admita que salgan juntos...

**TenTen:** entonces también tendremos problemas nosotros! Espero que nos de el permiso de salir juntos T.T

**Neji: **A nosotros no nos dará tantos problemas... después de todo soy del Bouke

**TenTen: **...

TenTen no dijo nada, sabía que Neji no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia, mientras caminaban, Naruto no paraba de observar de reojo a Hinata, esta lo notaba, y eso hacia que se sintiera muy feliz y que se pusiera muy roja, en el camino, como siempre, Mayu y Ryo estaban discutiendo y Miho y Sura hablaban tranquilamente pasando de sus hermanos, la noche comenzaba a caer, así que Neji y TenTen se fueron por una parte y Naruto y Hinata por otra, mientras que las dos princesas y sus protectores les esperaban.

Naruto-Hinata 

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun... crees que estarán bien las princesas?

**Naruto: **Claro que si Hinata-chan! Además, tienen a Ryo y a Sura para protegerlas, se perfectamente que son fuertes jejeje

**Hinata: **Si, pero, es que...

**Naruto: **No te preocupes Hinata-chan, siempre te preocupas, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti jeje

**Hinata: **Na... Nani? O///o

**Naruto:** Yo no dije nada! . ! etto... vamonos///

**Hinata:** Ha... Hai /// _"Que bien, me gusto mucho lo que acaba de decir Naruto-kun, es tan lindo //"_

**Naruto:** _"Cuidado eso de pensar en voz alta, puede enterarse de que le gusta ¡baka!"_

Pringado!

**Naruto:** _"Nani?! ¡¿quien dijo eso?! ¡Maldito Kyubi! ò ó"_

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun, creo que será ir hiendo, ¿no crees?

**Naruto: **¿Eh? ah! Vale jeje

**Hinata: **jijiji parece que siempre estás en tu mundo ¿no?

**Naruto: **jeje si, últimamente estoy en las nubes _"estoy en el mundo de las Hinatas jajaja"_

Los dos iban caminando para volver al lugar, pasaban por un sitio resbaladizo.

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan, ves con cuidado, te puedes hacer daño

**Hinata: **Va... Vale... ¡UAAH!

**Naruto: **¡Cuidado!

Hinata estaba cayendo, pero Naruto la coge y los dos caen al suelo, Hinata encime de él, mientras que este la abrazaba, cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, se vio envuelta entre los brazos de Naruto, levantó su vista mirando a Naruto toda ruborizada.

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun... go... gomen nashai, soy muy torpe... ¿eh?

Naruto había cogido un mechón de su corto cabello.

**Naruto: **¿estás bien?

**Hinata: **S... si _"me voy a desmayar de la emoción ///"_

**Naruto: **me alegro

La mano que sostenía el mechón de Hinata, resbaló por el rostro ruborizado de esta acariciando su rojo rostro, fue acercando sus labios con los de ella, esta pensaba que ya podía morir feliz, cuando sus labios se iban a juntar, escucharon un ruido extraño, eso hizo que se separaran rápidamente poniéndose en defensa, entre los árboles salen Neji y TenTen cogidos de la mano.

**Naruto: **Neji? TenTen?

**TenTen: **Ah? Vosotros dos por aquí? Pensaba que estabais con las princesas y sus protectores

**Naruto: **Que va, nos habíamos ido para coger agua, ya que nos había obligado Mayu, como siempre ¬¬U pero ahora que caigo, cada vez estáis mas acaramelados, que habéis estado haciendo? ¬¬

**TenTen:** etto... ¡nada que a ti te importe! /// 

**Naruto:** ya... ¿no será mejor ir avanzando? La princesa malauva se va a poner de mal humor sino vamos rápido

**Neji:** mejor, no tengo ganas que haya líos a estas horas

Los cuatro fueron hiendo, hasta que llegaron, y vieron a Sura y Ryo tumbados en el suelo gravemente heridos, y las princesas no estaban, se acercaron corriendo para atenderles.

**Naruto: **¡Ryo! ¡Sura! ¡¿qué ha pasado?!

**Sura: **¡cof! ¡cof! No hemos podido protegerlas... ya han llegado...

**Naruto:** ¡espera! ¡¿ha que te refieres?!

**Sura: **Dos hombres... han secuestrado a las princesas... son los que destruyeron nuestra aldea...

**Naruto:** ¡¿Nani?! ¡espera! No te muevas

Sura intentaba levantarse con dificultad, mientras miraba a su hermano Ryo tumbado, mientras que TenTen y Neji le curaban.

**Sura:** Tengo... que proteger... a Miho...

**Naruto: **¿eh? ¿a Miho? Acaso tu...

Naruto vio algo en los ojos azules de Sura, había odio y miedo.

**Naruto: **_"este chico... se nota que esta realmente enamorado de Miho..."_ Sura... descansa... nosotros iremos a rescatarles, después de todo, nos contratasteis ¿o no?

**Sura:** Naruto... pero igualmente fue nuestra culpa que se las llevaran...

**Naruto:** Nosotros también tenemos culpa... no nos tendríamos que haber ido del lugar... ¡te prometo que las traeremos de vuelta! ¡sanas y salvas!

**Sura:** Naruto... pero yo...

**Hinata:** yo apoyo a Naruto-kun... si no hacemos nada... es como si no nos hubierais contratado... después de todo... ese es nuestro camino del ninja

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan... ¡lo ves1 ¡hasta Hinata-chan opina lo mismo que yo! Así que quédate cuidando de tu hermano ¿vale?

**Sura:** Va... vale... tened cuidado... y mas os vale traedlas de vuelta

**Naruto:** Tranquilo, eso es una promesa

**Sura:** jeje

**Neji:** vamos hiendo

**Todos:** ¡Hai!

Todos siguieron a Neji y a Hinata por sus Byakugan, pero en medio del camino se pararon.

**Naruto:** ¿qué paso?

**Neji: **Veo a dos hombres con una princesa cada uno, creo que tendremos que ir separados, Hinata, tú iras con Naruto, ¡y tu mas vale que la protejas!

**Naruto: **Tranquilo, esta a salvo si se mantiene al lado de ¡Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha!

**Neji: **je parece que aún sigues con eso ¿eh?

**Naruto:** ¡claro que si! Ese es mi camino del ninja

**Neji: **bien, hasta aquí nos separamos

**Naruto:** ¡Vale! Adiós

Cada pareja se fue por un camino dirigido por Neji y Hinata, pero Neji se volvió a parar escondiéndose detrás de un árbol con TenTen a su lado.

**TenTen: **es ese?

**Neji: **Si, la que lleva es Miho, seguro que el otro llevara a Mayu

**TenTen:** Bien, será mejor atacar ahora

**Neji: **Si, ves con cuidado

**TenTen:** tranquilo, no me pasará nada

**Neji:** ...

**Figura:** Oooh! Parece que tengo compañía

**TenTen:** ¡Suéltala!

**Figura:** eso no te lo crees ni tu

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El primer rival, el maestro de la tierra 

**Figura:** Oooh, tengo visita

**TenTen:** ¡Suéltala!

**Figura: **Eso no te lo crees ni tu, pero para empezar, me llamo Earth, aunque será la primera y última vez que lo escuchéis, ya que...

Pone a Miho tumbada en el suelo, poniendo ambas manos al suelo haciendo que poco a poco Miho se fuera hundiendo, después se gira y mira desafiante a Neji.

**Earth: **Ya que empezaré por ti, chico

**Neji: **Tsk. Creído

**TenTen:** ¡Kyaaa!

Tierra apareció alrededor de Tenten, dejando libre la cabeza, Neji intentaba destruir la tierra que rodeaba a TenTen.

**Neji:** Tsk. ¡Byakugan! ¡¿Nani?! – Neji había visto, que dentro de esa tierra, habían pinchos muy afilados, que comenzaban a meterse dentro de TenTen- ¡Maldito! – Neji se dirige velozmente hacia Earth- ¡Juuken Hou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! (¡64 golpes de divinidad!) – Neji daba golpes por todo el cuerpo del chico, pero al dar el último golpe, el chico desapareció transformándose en tierra- ¡¿Nani?!

**Earth:** Me pensaba que eras más fuerte –Dijo poniendo un Kunai en su cuello, Neji sentía el filo frío en su cuello- Me pensaba que ibas a durar más, pero te tengo que matar rápidamente –Dijo mientras cortaba la garganta del chico, Earth rió divertido, pero vio como Neji se iba transformando en un tronco- ¡¿Nani?! _"Kawarimi"  
_**Neji:** No soy tan débil como te crees… -Neji había aparecido encima de un tronco llevando a Miho en brazos y a Tenten en su espalda, ambas se habían desmayado. Neji dejaba delicadamente a las dos en una rama, pero vio un momento a Tenten sangrando, tenía que acabar rápidamente con la batalla y curar a Tenten.

**Earth:** Tsk. Conseguiste librar-las ¿Eh? –Dijo mientras se iba dirigiendo donde estaba Neji lentamente.

Neji se iba levantando poco a poco mientras se quedaba mirando rabioso a Tenten, las heridas eran graves, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, gira lentamente mientras lo mira asesinamente.

**Earth:** ¿Qué te ocurre, tengo monos en la cara? –Se reía burlonamente mientras miraba al chico.-

Neji no dijo nada, solo salto al suelo mirándolo asesinamente, Earth se ponía cada vez más nervioso por la mirada de Neji.

**Earth:** ¡Para de mirarme así! –Earth puso ambas manos en el suelo, haciendo que en los pies de Neji, el suelo se fuera ablandando poco a poco y haciendo que este se hundiera.- Jajajaja de tanto mirarme te has distraído ¿Eh? Jajaja

**Neji:** Ugh., maldita sea…

Earth miraba la escena divertido, Neji intentaba salir de ahí, pero a final se rindió y comenzó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, ya que esa tierra comenzaba a quitarle Chakra, sentía como perdía las fuerzas y comenzaba a verlo todo oscuro y escuchaba desvanecer la risa de Earth.

**Earth:** Bueno, mientras el chico se va hundiendo, iré a coger a la chica… -Se iba dirigiendo a la rama donde estaba la chica, pero al alzar la vista, vio que ya no estaba- ¡¿Nani?!

**¿?¿?:** No deberías subestimar a los ninjas de Konoha –Earh giró para ver quien le hablaba, y vio a la chica de los moños en la cabeza y ojos cafés en otra rama, llevando a Miho en su espalda, mientras que ella estaba sin mantener-se de pie y sangrando por todo el cuerpo.

**Earth: **je, es que no te has visto, no aguantarás ni una bofetada

**Tenten:** Tal vez no… -Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando una cuerda de su pergamino.- Pero por lo menos sacaré a Neji de ahí –Lanzó la cuerda sujetando la muñeca derecha de Neji, y lo sacó de ahí lanzándolo por los aires, pero cuando el chico iba a caer al suelo, Tenten se lanzó para cogerlo y evitando que cayera al suelo, al cogerlo, se hizo un poco de daño en los brazos por las heridas que tenía. Neji fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio a Tenten delante de él.-

**Neji: **Tenten…

**Tenten:** Neji… menos mal que estás bien -Dijo sonriéndole.-

**Neji: **Pero tú estás peor… -Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-

**Tenten: **No te preocupes… tenemos que… ganar… le… -Tenten comenzaba a desmayar-se, pero pudiendo aún hablar, Neji la miraba preocupado, había perdido mucha sangre.-

**Earth: **Hey, en vez de preocuparte por ella, deberías de estar más atento conmigo, que soy tu rival

**Neji: **Tsk. ¿Eh? –Neji veía como Tenten intentaba mantener-se en pie.- Tenten, estate quieta, vas a peor

**Tenten: **No voy a dejarte solo… Neji… después de todo somos del mismo equipo…

**Neji: **Tenten… -La mira preocupado.- De acuerdo, pero estaré a tu lado para proteger-te –Dijo poniéndose de pie.-

**Tenten: **Arigatou, Neji –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente.-

**Earth: **¿Ya acabasteis de hablar? Pues acabemos ya con esto –Alzó su mano e hizo aparecer una flecha hecho en tierra afilada y la coge con su mano izquierda, mira a ambos y sonríe mirando a Neji.- Creo que empezaré contigo, otra vez.

**Tenten: **¡¿Nani?!

Earth coge la lanza con su mano derecha y se la lanza a Neji, apuntando al pecho.

**Tenten: **¡No! –Tenten empuja a Neji al suelo, mientras que la lanza se le clavaba en el pecho, Neji, al caer al suelo, veía como Tenten se mantenía en pie y la flecha estaba clavada en su pecho.-

**Neji:** Ten… ten… -Neji no podía evitar dejar caer lágrimas solitarias, pasar por sus mejillas.-

**Earth:** jajajaja eso le pasa por haber-se metido en el medio jajaja

Neji no podía aguantar la risa de Earth, así que se levantó y apareció velozmente delante de Earth haciendo el Hakke, Earth iba retrocediendo hasta estampar-se en un árbol, Neji, a final le di con sus dedos en el lugar del corazón, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y cerrando los ojos poco a poco, Neji respiraba cansado, pero fue corriendo a donde estaba Tenten, se puso a su lado mientras le cogía la mano.

**Neji: **Tenten… abre los ojos… por favor… ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! –Neji acabó poniendo su rostro en el pecho de la muchacha mientras lloraba amargamente.-

**¿?¿?: **¿Por qué lloras, Neji? –Neji sentía que esa voz le era familiar, así que fue girando poco a poco su rostro, para ver a Tenten, de pie y herida, pero a la vez miró al cuerpo tumbado.- Eso es un Bunshin no Jutsu, Neji… -Tenía razón, la Tenten tumbada al suelo, comenzaba a desaparecer y convertirse en polvo, Neji se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Tenten.-

**Neji:** Pensaba que te había perdido…

**Tenten:** Que poca confianza me tienes… -Neji no la contestó, solo la miro a los ojos cafés, mientras que iba juntando su mirada con la de la muchacha e iba juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Miho se iba despertando poco a poco, viéndose encima de una rama y viendo a Neji y Tenten besándose, no quería estropearles la situación pero…

**Miho:** Chicos… lo siento pero… ¿Me podíais bajar de aquí?

**Tenten:** jeje claro

Mientras que Neji bajaba a Miho de la rama, Naruto y Hinata corrían por entre el bosque buscando a quien había secuestrado a la hermana de Miho.

**Naruto: **¡Kuso, debemos encontrarla!

Continuara…….

Lo siento por la espera, pero es que con los examenes no pude y estuve una temporada sin imaginación T.T espero colgaros el próximo capitulo pronto ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**El último rival, maestro del agua**

Naruto y Hinata corrían tanto como podían.

**Naruto:** ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde están? –Dijo acercándose a ella.

**Hinata:** No los sé… no los encuentro… -Dijo parando encima de una rama y mirando el suelo triste.- Gomen nashai por no ser más útil…

Naruto se paró en la misma rama que Hinata, para quedar en frente de ella, cogiendo sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

**Naruto: **No es verdad, sin ti nunca podría haber llegado hasta aquí… Nunca me hubiera convertido en un ninja fuerte como ahora y todo fue gracias a ti Hinata

**Hinata:** Naruto… -Hinata se sonrojó completamente por el comentario de Naruto.- Vale… Arigatou Naruto-kun, siempre haces que los ánimos se levanten –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, esa sonrisa hizo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco.

**Naruto:** Denada… vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo –Dijo cogiendo la mano de la muchacha y comenzando a correr entre rama y rama.

Hinata se paró un momento.

**Naruto: **¿Qué ocurre?

**Hinata: **Están justo ahí –Dijo mirando abajo, pudiendo ver a un chico de cabello y ojos azules, corriendo con Mayu en brazos.

**Naruto: **¡Espera! –Naruto salta de la rama que estaba y pega una patada al chico, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

**Chico:** ¡¿Nani?! –El chico miró enrabiado a Naruto.- Vaya, parece que tu eres uno de sus guardaespaldas ¿Me equivoco? –Dijo riendo maliciosamente mientras se iba poniendo de pie.

**Naruto:** ¡Hai! ¡Y más te vale que la sueltes!

**Chico:** Creo que no –Dijo tirando a Mayu al suelo, haciendo un colchó al suelo y haciendo que se hundiera poco a poco.

**Naruto:** ¡Mayu!

**Chico: **Si quieres salvarla, tendrás que derrotarme, así que mejor no pierdas el tiempo, porque se ahogará poco a poco mientras pase el tiempo

**Naruto:** Tsk.

**Chico: **Por cierto, me llamo Aqua, aunque sea la última vez que lo escuchéis –Dijo riendo maléficamente.

**Naruto:** Y tanto que será la última vez… ¡Ya que no durarás mucho! –Dijo haciendo un sello.- ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! -20 Narutos aparecieron alrededor de Aqua.- ¡Este es tú fin! –Dijeron todos los Narutos abalanzándose hacia el chico, pero este sonrió levemente, para poner una rodilla al suelo y una mano también, haciendo que saliera una gran bola de agua, capturando las copias de Naruto y haciendo que se convirtieran en polvo.- ¡¿Nani?!

**Aqua:** No será tan fácil ganarme –Dijo mirándolo fríamente.

**Naruto:** ¡Te vas a enterar! –Naruto fue hacia Aqua, lanzándole dos Kunais, cosa que él lo esquivaba fácilmente.

Aqua sacó una espada de agua de su mano derecha, apunto de clavársela a Naruto, pero notó como se introducía en el estómago de Hinata.

**Naruto: **Hi… nata –Dijo mientras veía como caía al suelo- ¡Hinata! –Se puso de rodillas al lado de la chica, para mirarla con temor. Hinata lo miraba con dificultad, ya que empezaba a verlo borroso.

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun… salva a… Mayu… -Después de decir eso, cerró los ojos lentamente; Naruto notaba como la rabia fluía dentro de él. Aqua lamió la hoja de su espada manchada de sangre.

**Aqua:** Niña estúpida, moriste por proteger a un inútil como él –Sonrió maléficamente.- Aunque tu eres más inútil que él –Después de decir eso, Naruto lloraba de rabia.

Un gran Chakra rojo comenzaba a rodear al chico, ese gran Chakra hizo que el enemigo retrocediera.

**Aqua: **¡¿Nani?!

**Naruto:** Maldito seas… nunca vuelvas a decir que ¡Hinata-chan es inútil! –Al decir eso, se giró peligrosamente, dando un puñetazo al aire, haciendo que en su mano derecha saliera una gran mano roja atacando a Aqua.

Aqua, pudo esquivarla, pero no pudo esquivar bien, ya que la mano roja le hizo una gran herida en el pecho.

**Aqua:** ¡Ugh! –Cayó al suelo, agarrándose la herida, sentía como no podía respirar.- Kuso… ¿Cómo a podido volverse más fuerte? –Al alzar la vista, vio como Naruto no estaba.- ¿Dónde se metió? –Miraba todo el lugar, pero voló por los aires hasta estamparse en un árbol. Seguía buscando, pero no lo veía.

Cada vez recibía más golpes veloces hacia su cuerpo; después de recibir tantos golpes, vio como Naruto apareció delante de él, haciendo una bola azul giratoria, encima de su mano derecha.

**Naruto:** ¡Morirás! ¡Rasengan! –Al decir eso, inyectó el Rasengan en el cuerpo de su enemigo, haciendo que sangrara por todas partes, perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo al suelo. Naruto respiraba agitadamente, perdiendo el Chakra rojo de su alrededor, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, fue corriendo hacia Hinata.- ¡Hinata! ¡Aguante! –Al decir eso cogió en brazo a la muchacha y cogió a Mayu y se la puso en la espalda, saliendo corriendo hacia sus compañeros.- _"No te mueras… ¡Hinata!"_

Continuara…….

Perdón por la tardanza n.nU pero aki lo teneis ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**El final de la misión**

Naruto corría desesperadamente, llegó al lugar donde estaban Ryo y Sura, que estaban sentados en el suelo, esperando nerviosos a la llegada de alguno de los ninjas.

**Sura: **¡Naruto!

Ambos se levantaron, pero Ryo se lanzó corriendo hacia Naruto para coger a Mayu.

**Ryo: **¡Mayu-sama!

**Sura: **¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Hinata-san?!

**Naruto:** ¡Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar cerca!

**Sura: **Estamos cerca del lugar donde deberíamos de ir

**Naruto:** ¡Entonces vamos!

**Sura: **Id vosotros, yo iré con los demás

**Ryo:** De acuerdo, cuida de Mayu por favor

**Sura:** De acuerdo

**Naruto:** ¡Vamos!

Naruto y Ryo comenzaron a correr velozmente hasta un pueblo que estaba ya un poco cerca, entraron en un hospital. Los médicos, al ver el estado de Hinata, la llevaron a una sala para mantenerla con vida. Naruto estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo, nervioso, por si le pasaba algo a Hinata. Después de un rato, los demás llegaron corriendo.

**Neji: **¡Naruto! ¡¿Y Hinata-sama?! –Dijo agarrando a Naruto por los hombros.

**Naruto:** Adentro de la sala –Dijo agachando la mirada, mirándose las manos nervioso.- No pude… protegerla… acaso… ella se puso en medio… entregando su vida por mi… ¡Fui un idiota!

**Neji:** Naruto…

Todos desviaban las vistas tristes, les afectaba ver a Naruto así, que era el más enérgico de todos. Pero todos miraron a la muchacha que salió de la sala.

**Enfermera: **Está fuera de peligro, pero tendrá que estar aquí durante una semana para recuperarse del todo.

Naruto se alegró, dando saltos y chillando de alegría por todo el lugar.

**Ryo:** Naruto, tranquilízate –Dijo sonriendo.

**Naruto:** ¡Dattebayo! ¡Hinata-chan sigue viva! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella es fuerte!

/Después de unas horas/ 

La enfermera que se hacía cargo de Hinata, les dio el permiso a entrar a la habitación para visitarla, pero solo una persona podía quedarse, así pero decidieron que fuera Naruto quien se quedara con ella.

Al entrar, Naruto pudo sentir como el corazón se le partía, Hinata estaba completamente vendada, con un tubo para que pudiera respirar. Se le acercó con miedo, para coger su mano delicadamente y quedarse mirándola.

**Naruto: **Hinata… Mira como estás… y todos por mi culpa… ¡Soy un baka por…! Haber dejado que me protegieras –Una lágrima cayó en la mano de la chica.

**¿?¿?: **No fue tu culpa… Naruto-kun… -Dijo una voz femenina pero débil.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, limpiando sus lágrimas, para poder ver con claridad, que Hinata abría los ojos, mirándolo dulcemente.

**Naruto:** ¡Hinata! –Chilló mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y volvía a llorar amargamente.

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun… -Dijo débilmente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio.

**Naruto: **Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! –Decía una y otra vez el chico.

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun –se separó de él, para mirarle dulcemente a los ojos.- Tú no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien se puso en el medio, no te culpes ¿Vale? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se la quedó mirando, para ir acercándose a ella lentamente y juntar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, no se creía que en ese mismo momento, Naruto, el hombre a quien siempre había amado, le estuviera besando.

El rubio se fue separando de ella, para quedar cerca de ella, desvió su mirada a otro lado, sonrojado.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… -Susurró.

Naruto no respondía, pero cuando se giró para mirarla y decidido para hablarle, alguien abrió la puerta.

**Enfermera: **Chico… la hora de la visita se acabó

**Naruto:** …Voy –Dijo hiéndose del lugar, maldiciendo a la enfermera y a él mismo por no decírselo antes.

Cuando Naruto se fue y Hinata se quedó sola. Posó sus dedos en sus finos labios, para sonreír levemente y sonrojarse.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… -Susurró.- Quiero verte otra vez y decirte… que te quiero

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, con la mirada baja, mirando el suelo pensativo. Recordaba el beso que le acababa de dar a Hinata.

**Naruto: **_"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué la besé? ¿Tanto la amo? Hinata…"_ –Cerró los ojos pensativo, viendo como una Hinata sonriendo tímidamente aparecía en sus ojos cerrados.

Paró de caminar, para mirar la mirada en frente, para abrir los ojos sorprendidos, para cambiar a ojos vergonzosos.

**Naruto:** _"Te amo tanto… Hinata-chan…"_

/Un mes después/ 

Hoy iban a dar el alta a Hinata, ella, estaba preocupada por Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo ya, desde el día del beso, que no lo veía, quería verle, sea como sea.

Estaba en la habitación del hospital, preparándose para irse por fin del lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

**Mayu:** ¡Ohaio! ¡Venimos a buscarte! –Dijo alegremente.

**Miho: **Ohaio… -Saludó tímidamente.

**Hinata:** Ohaio, ¿Y los demás? –Preguntó acercándose a las princesas.

**Miho: **Están afuera

**Hinata: **Vale, Arigatou –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- _"Por fin podré ver a Naruto-kun…"_ –Pensó tímidamente.

Mayu se fijó en la expresión de la chica, así que sonrió enérgicamente, para darle golpes en la espalda.

**Mayu: **¡Vamos! ¡Que nos están esperando!

**Miho:** Nee-san… ten cuidado, la vas a hacer daño… -Dijo tímidamente.

**Mayu:** ¡Tranquila! Ella es una Kunoichi fuerte –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Las tres salieron, para ver como el grupo las esperaban. Hinata se fijó que Naruto no estaba.

**Tenten: **¡Hinata! ¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó preocupada.

**Hinata: **Hai, estoy mejor –Sonrió.

Neji se acercó a su prima, para quedarse mirándose.

**Hinata: **Neji…

**Neji: **Naruto nos está esperando a la salida de la villa… nuestra misión se acabó con éxito –Dijo seriamente.

**Hinata:** ¿Eh? –Hinata lo miraba confundida.

**Neji: **Ves con Naruto, ahora vamos nosotros

**Hinata:** H… -Hizo una gran sonrisa.- ¡Hai! Os esperamos –Se fue corriendo del lugar.

**Sura: **Que rápido se fue

Tenten miró a su pareja, para sonreír feliz y cogerle de la mano.

**Tenten: **¿Vamos hiendo? Hasta aquí… La misión se acabó

**Neji: **Hai

Hinata corría rápidamente, para buscar a Naruto, cuando llegó a la salida de la villa, se encontró a Naruto, sentado al suelo, mirando aburrido el suelo.

**Naruto:** Tardones ¿Cuándo llegarán?

…Llegarán más tarde –Dijo una voz conocida para él.

El rubio levantó la vista, para ver a Hinata, sonriendo tímidamente.

**Naruto:** ¡Hinata-chan! –Se levantó de un salto, para sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más rápido.- ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó tímidamente.

**Hinata: **Mejor, gracias a ti, que me llevaste al hospital corriendo

**Naruto:** Etto… -Desvió la mirada tímidamente, completamente sonrojado.- ¿Y los demás?

**Hinata: **Ahora vendrán –Dijo poniéndose a su lado.- Naruto-kun… sobre hace un mes… Cuando tu… -Le costaba hablar, ya que sentía que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al estar con él.

**Naruto: **Ya sé lo que quieres decir… -Se puso en frente de Hinata, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Hinata, sobre el beso que te di, es sobre mis sentimientos sobre ti… Te amo… Te amo tanto que entregaría mi vida por ti –Dijo completamente sonrojado, pero aún seguía mirando a la chica.

Hinata sentía como su corazón iba a explotar de alegría, tanto que, por propio impulso, lo abrazó dulcemente. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

**Naruto:** Hinata… -Susurró.

Hinata levantó la vista tímidamente, ambos se miraban, para ir acercando sus miradas, cuando iban a besarse…

**Mayu y Ryo:** ¡Parejita! –Chillaron los dos.

**Naruto y Hinata: **¡Uah! –Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

**Sura: **Sois unos aguafiestas –Dijo problemáticamente Sura.

**Ryo: **Nee, Gomen, Gomen –Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Miho suspiró divertida.

**Neji:** Hasta aquí, nos separamos –Dijo seriamente.

**Ryo:** Hai

**Sura:** Naruto, nos a gustado conoceros –Dijo extendiendo la mano.

**Naruto:** ¡Igualmente! –Aceptó la mano.

**Mayu: **¡Esperamos veros alguna vez!

Todos se despidieron. Cuando el equipo de Neji ya estaban lo bastante lejos de ellos, Naruto se acercó a Hinata, para cogerle disimuladamente la mano. Hinata se sorprendió, para sonreír y volver a la villa cogidos de la mano.

**Fin**

Bueno, este es el último capítulo ¡Muchas gracias a la gente que me a apoyado! Y gomen por la tardanza n.n Bueno, espero veros en el fic de 'Amor entre hermanos' xD ya haciendo publicidad xD


End file.
